Together Forever
by wyverna
Summary: Summary inside, R
1. Prologue

**Summary/Plot-line:** What if Katie and Freddy both got reincarnated? To see if they are as true for each other as they seem to believe, a "Higher Power" decides to test them, and see if they're right. Read to fully understand, please review!

* * *

_Katie and Freddy stood together in the pouring rain outside the latest club – The Hive – where School of Rock were playing. The gig had just finished, and they'd gone to escape screaming fan-girls – and boys! – not to mention the press, the autograph hunters, the psychotic stalkers, although they'd already been mentioned as fan-girls and fan-boys._

_Katie said nothing, just looked at Freddy, thinking how lucky she was to have him. Freddy caught her eye, and grinned._

"_What you thinking of, Kitty-Kat?" he asked, in a sing-song voice. Katie laughed, and punched him playfully. "Oww!" he whined, massaging his arm. "What was that for?"_

"_I told you not to call me that," she replied, glancing up at him._

"_Call you what?" he asked, smirking. "Call you Kitty-Kat?"_

"_Yes!" Katie yelped, knowing full well that he was teasing her. "**Don't** call me that, Freddy Jones, I'm warning you."_

"_What," he said, putting on his innocent look, "call you... Kitty-Kat?"_

"_Stop it!" she shrieked, pounding his chest, "stop it!" Freddy laughed, Katie couldn't hurt him, as strong as she was from carrying her bass and amp up and down the stairs to Dewey's every week._

"_Kitty-Kat," he repeated, purposely annoying her, "Kitty-Kat Kitty-Kat Kitty-Kat Kitty-Kat Kitty-Kat!" He carried on until the words lost all meaning and just sounded like a garble of meaningless junk._

_She continued trying to hit him, but he caught her hands in his, and looked down at her. They both fell silent, just looking at each other, deep into each other's eyes._

"_I love you, Freddy," Katie said, her voice suddenly breathy. Freddy pulled her into a hug, and rested his head on her shoulder._

"_I love you, too," he said, his breath tickling her ear. "I love you, Kitty-Kat." Katie pushed him away._

_  
"Freddy!" she said angrily. "I thought I told you not to call me that!"_

"_Fweddy!" he mimicked, and she sighed in frustration. She turned away, and he came closer to her, and encircled her waist with his arms. "You did tell me that," he whispered in her ear, "but I didn't tell you that I'll always love you, Kitty-Kat, always, and nothing will ever change that."_

_And this time it didn't matter that he'd called her 'Kitty-Kat'._

_

* * *

_

**Maniacal Man In His Danger Van.**

**Two members of the latest upcoming pop-punk band "School of Rock" have been sadly killed. Bassist Kathryn Marie Brown (18) and drummer Frederick David Jones (19) were standing outside teen hangout "The Hive" after the band's latest gig when a stranger, thought by the police to be an elderly male, ran them over in his van.**

**Directly after this tragedy he sped off, and the two bodies were discovered by fellow members of the band, manager Summer Anne Hathaway (18) and lead guitarist Zackary Joseph Mooneyham (19). Rhythm guitarist and singer Dewey Finn was next on the scene, quickly calling the remaining band members; backing singers Tomika Rhiannon Hassan (19), Alicia Sadia Allen (18), Marta Lucia Hale (17), keyboardist Lawrence Tsai (19), and the two 'groupies' Michelle Jessica Ryan (18), and Eleni Nadia Green (18).**

**Miss Hathaway (rumored to be engaged to Mr Mooneyham) quickly alerted the authorities, who removed the bodies and rushed them to hospital. Sadly, the following night both Mr Jones and Miss Brown died, both at 11:37PM on Sunday night.**

**The memorial service is the next Sunday, also at 11:37PM, to honor the two as closely as possible. Many people have been invited, including devoted fans who have been inspired by the deceased. The band are not disallowing anyone to enter, as they feel that if people wish to remember Miss Brown and Mr Jones, it is best if they do it together.**

**The last time grief and sadness was shown to this extent was when rock legend Kurt Cobain died. We are sure that Miss Brown and Mr Jones will truly appreciate this comparison. Sadly, "School of Rock" are no more, telling reporters that they can no longer continue after losing two of their members, also saying in answer to questions that there is no-one who can replace them.**

**Katie And Freddy, Rest In Peace.**


	2. Katie

_Katie – The Original Wild Child_

Katie blearily opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as the world around her came into focus. She pushed her tangled hair away from her face, wondering where she was this morning. She'd been out partying since 11 last night, as usual, and most of the evening was a blurred haze. Sitting up, she realized that she was in a hedge. _Hmm. It's been worse._ She sat up, and ran her fingers through her hair in a vague attempt to try and get some of the knots out.

She pushed her way out, and stood by the side of the road. She managed to find her car, and felt in her pocket for her keys. _Lucky._ She started the car, and put sat. nav. on. _I can never remember where I live after a night out. Quite amusing, really._

Once she made it home, she crashed out on the sofa with a bag of Gummi Bears. She checked her watch, and realized in horror that she had her friend coming over in half an hour. Normally she spent over two hours getting ready, but she was going to have to break it down. She ran into her bedroom, looking into the full-length mirrors, almost scared of what she might see.

Her dyed black hair was sticking up everywhere, with twigs and leaves. Her dark brown eyes looked tired and she had faint bags under her eyes. Her skin was pasty and pale, and her clothes from the night before were crumpled and creased, with faint stains and marks, and a smell of stale cigarettes and beer.

Not that _she_ smoked, you understand. She figured she was going to die young enough as it was.

She took a shower, washed her hair, and put some new clothes on. This time she surveyed her reflection with a lot more appreciation.

Her now glossy black hair was straight and sleek, just about elbow-length. Her eyes now had their familiar sparkle back, and looked wide awake, as opposed to falling asleep with exhaustion. Her skin had been revitalized, and had it's creamy ivory sheen back. She had on a red spaghetti-strap tank top, black stretch jeans and black stilettos.

With a shock, she realized that she'd forgotten to put on her makeup! She rushed over to her bedside drawer (_not_ an easy thing to do in stilettos) and took the whole drawer out, which was filled to overflowing with various items.

First thing first, she outlined her eyes with thick, black eyeliner, and added black eyeshadow and mascara, making her eyes look smoky and sultry. _Not an easy look to pull off._ She added some foundation, to keep her pale complexion, and some blood-red lipstick. _Perfect!_

Just then the doorbell rang, and grabbing her purse she hurried downstairs to answer the door. Her best friend Jade was stood there, her white-blonde hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Looking good," Katie noted.

Jade laughed sweetly. "I know."

Katie giggled. "That's why I'm still friends with you," she said, and the two linked arms.

"Oh, by the way, we're going on a double date," Jade informed her friend. Katie yanked her arm away.

"_What?_"

"Well," said Jade, in her I-want-my-own-way-and-I'm-going-to-get-it tone, "the guy I'm going out with is bringing his friend along, so I'm bringing mine!" She whispered in a confidential tone, "He's got to be better than the last guy I dated, who was into something by ack-duck."

"You mean AC/DC?" questioned Katie, and felt a shiver.

"_How about Sabbath? AC/DC? Motorhead? **What** are they teaching you?"_ She shook her head.

"What was all that about?" asked Jade, giving her a curious look. Katie shrugged.

"Just had a memory from my past life or something," she said laughing, not knowing how close to the truth she actually was. "So where are we going?"

"Well, we're meeting them at some new club then going on to _Deon's_ for dinner, I think." Katie made a faint interested noise.

"What club?"

"Um, I think it's called, ah... The Hive?" Katie felt another faint shiver, again as though she'd had a memory from her past life. She quickly shook it off, and re-linked arms with Jade.

"Let's go!"


End file.
